inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fence of Gaia
Fence of Gaia (フェンス・オブ・ガイア, Fensu obu Gaia) is a punching catch hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Use the power of the earth to block the mouth of the goal!"'' Users Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' After being switched with Matsukaze Tenma from position, Sangoku became goalkeeper again in the match between Raimon and Kaiou Gakuen. Sangoku debuted Fence of Gaia by using it to successfully stop Wanda Naoto's Keshin's shoot. Sangoku later used Fence of Gaia in the match between Raimon and Gassan Kunimitsu in the Cyclone Stadium. Sangoku succeeded in stopping Minamisawa Atsushi's Sonic Shot. Sangoku used Fence of Gaia twice during the match between Raimon and Hakuren. He attempted to use it to stop Yukimura Hyouga's Panther Blizzard the first time but failed since the technique was too fast for him to stop it. When Yukimura used Panther Blizzard again, Sangoku succeeded in stopping the technique with Fence of Gaia. In episode 30, it was broken by Gallop Buster. It was the first time this hissatsu failed. At Inazuma Town's riverbed, Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane and Seto Midori were thinking back at the opponents Raimon has faced so far during the Holy Road tournament and this hissatsu was seen in their flashback. It was used again during the match against Genei Gakuen in episode 34. Maboroshi Shot passed through this hissatsu three times. It was also used to stop Genei no Dalamanglass's shoot and succeeded, with some help from Hunter's Net and Viva! Banri no Choujou. Sangoku used this hissatsu again in episode 38 two times against Taiyou Shin Apollo's Sunshine Force and keshin shoot, but it was completely destroyed. In episode 42, it was broken again by Kurosaki Makoto's Bakunetsu Storm. In episode 43, Sangoku used Fence of Gaia to stop the four Keshin's shoots, and succeeded in stopping the first shoot, but failed the second shoot, though it didn't score. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. Movie Sangoku used Fence of Gaia twice in the match between Raimon and Zero. He first used it against Hakuryuu's Seijuu Shining Dragon's White Breath but failed to stop it. He later once more used Fence of Gaia against White Breath again but this time, he was able to stop the shoot with the help of Raimon's defenders, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki and Amagi Daichi who used their hissatsu to lessen the power of the shoot, and Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke. Usage First the goalkeeper jumps and raises their hands, does the lumberjack, then clears the floor. Giant mountains emerge from the ground and block the shoot. Gallery Fence of Gaia destroyed by Sunshine Force.png|Fence of Gaia destroyed by Sunshine Force. Fence of Gaia broken by a Dragonlink player.png|Fence of Gaia broken by one of Dragonlink's keshin shoot. Fence of Gaia broken by White Breath.png|Fence of Gaia broken in the GO movie. Fence of Gaia G4 in the Galaxy Game.JPG|Fence of Gaia G4 in the Galaxy game. IG-02-012.png|Fence of Gaia in the TCG. Fence of Gaia artwork.jpg|Fence of Gaia's official artwork. Slideshow Anime Fence of Gaia 1.png Fence of Gaia 2.png Fence of Gaia 3.png Fence of Gaia 4.png Fence of Gaia 5.png Fence of Gaia 6.png Fence of Gaia 7.png Fence of Gaia 8.png Fence of Gaia 9.png Fence of Gaia 10.png Video Anime ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *Gaia is the goddess of land in Greek Mythology, hence the name of the hissatsu. *Even though in the dub version of the game it is called Fingers of Gaia, it was called Fence of Gaia in the dub version of the movie. Category:Earth hissatsu Category:Punching Catch